


Hāppinëss is simplë with ūs

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Some exo members appear quickly, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Voyeurism, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Kim Minseok | Xiumin, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: The three of them always had a weird relationship, joking around, lots of touches. After a tiring mission, it wasn't a surprise that Baëkhyun was up to tease, and Chën and Xiůmin wouldn't ignore it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXODEUX Round 1





	Hāppinëss is simplë with ūs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ed24.  
> I just want to thank you the beta, the Mods for helping me with it and all!!

The hologram ball was flying up and down, on and on, bringing peace to the one that was playing with it. The technology is advanced in a way they could make hologram balls with their own eyes, but the truth was that even advanced, it didn’t bring peace. The world was a chaos, wars everywhere, everyone was scared, and that was why he was born.

His name was Chën, he was one of the Red Force company experiment, they tried to make clones of people, of real people with powers, to fight against all the problems the world was surfacing – that’s what he was taught. He would learn how to fight, how history was formed, how to try to keep the world in more peace. But he didn’t care about that. That is why instead of training like the others, he was locked in his room.

The ball keeps going up and down, moving it by his mind. His eyes were locked in it, far away with his thoughts, one of his hands was in his lip chain, caressing it, covering his scar. This scar made him, they didn’t know why but since they were born, they need to be ready for the scars. It was what they learned in the company, and he actually loves it, the food was amazing, his roommates are the best he probably could have, their rooms were with lots of technology, it was heaven on earth.

He sighed, stopping the ball in the middle of the air, and stopping the hologram right away. It was about lunch time, and he wouldn’t miss it. He got up off the bed, brushed his hair with his own fingers, quickly, but it ended up with a nice hairstyle, took one of the red clothes in the wardrobe, but suddenly stopped with the noise of the door opening. Didn’t need to look to know it was his roommates.

“We’re back!!” Baëkhyun entered the room first. He was without his face chain, so his scar was visible. Chën always thought it was beautiful. His hair had some red colors, he had dyed it again, and he was using sports clothes for the training, it was tight, and the youngest kept staring. Baëkhyun walked near his wardrobe, taking his chain to put in his face – he wouldn’t go near the others without it, he just didn’t use it when he was near the roommates, and it was only him and the older one training earlier.

“Of course, he knows, you’re too noisy.” Xiůmin murmured entering the room, stopping when he got near the youngest. He was using the same clothes as the other, but he didn’t have scars on his face, Chën always thought because he was the new addition to the group. “Let me help you.” He took the red blazer from his hand, and helped him wear it, leaving the top buttons open. “Nice chest.” He grinned touching it slowly, before turning around.

It didn’t take long for the other two to dress themselves to lunch, meanwhile Chën kept staring at both, seeing their sweaty bodies because of the training, the scars over it. Usually people would go to the bathroom to change, but they were very close, already used to changing themselves in front of each other, and the room was huge enough so that they could be changing themselves in a corner. 

In a few minutes they were all heading to the dining room, where all the clones eat together. It usually is a mess. They have separate tables, but most sit with their roommate, there are sometimes where they would start a fight there just to see all the mess, all screaming, the powers floating around, a fight just enough to knock someone down. All clones usually played around a lot, maybe it was because of the way they were made.

Suddenly, a slap, Baëkhyun had slapped Chën ass, out of nowhere. A loud laugh could be heard, but it didn’t last long. The youngest had an angry expression in his face, but it didn’t last long either, Because Xiůmin got closer between them, hugging them both by their waist, even daring to touch their skin inside the clothes, before saying in a low voice so only they could hear.

“It’s better you both behave, and we can have some reward later.” Another slap in both of them this time, and they groaned in a low voice, but the oldest heard it, smiling with it and his own thoughts. 

“Yep, there’s no cucumber salad today.” Baëkhyun said as soon as he saw the letter saying the menu for the day in front of the dining room. Everyone could feel the happiness in his voice and the bright smile that appeared – they didn’t know why but once a week the Red Force would put some food they dislike in the menu, maybe it was a part of being an experiment. A way to learn to do what they hate.

All of sudden, a new pop-up appeared in front of their eyes, it was an emergency message from Red Force. The warning usually came by their implant in their minds, appearing out of nowhere in front of them, so they’re used to it. They didn’t even take time to read it, running quickly towards their room before taking their knives – in case they were needed-, and bags with supplies. They knew if they didn’t answer the message, they would end up in trouble, that’s why in not so much time they were outside the building running towards the area they were asked to be.

Xiůmin was in command then, he was also the first one to always read the messages, it was a warning sign, asking for them to run towards district C – one of the most poor and devastated districts by the war. But they have been there before, a lot of times. It wasn’t also a surprise that EXO has been sneaking around the district, running one by one, and they need to stop the dangerous guys from getting too close and if it was possible they would lock them in the lab – but so far they only locked one of them.

The path towards district C was messy, the roads and houses were all broken, the place was dark even if it was daylight. While walking, they all hid their own knives in their boots. Baëkhyun used his power making a ball of light follow them between their way, looking side to side sometimes. They could be anywhere in the buildings, hiding.

“I feel like they might be hiding in the dark.” Baëkhyun murmured, a little loud receiving an angry look towards him, but he didn’t mind, eye rolling after it.

Their steps were careful, and since the district wasn’t that big it was easier, looking into the corners, into the broken houses, sometimes Baëkhyun would send a small light of ball to see the streets and within the buildings better. Chën could see the tension, it was always tension when they had a mission, they could fight, hurt themselves and even die at any moment – they couldn’t die in the same way people died, Red Force would replace their memories and re-create them again, but they would still feel the pain from dying. And not all memories would be put in the new clone, it was pretty weird.

Chën felt his stomach hurting, since they hadn't eaten properly, but in that moment, they couldn’t do anything related to it. His eyes kept scanning through his roommates, feeling more worried about their safety than his. Xiůmin was the first to break the silence between them, his voice was low, still alarmed by the situation, he kept a hand in his boot ready to take the knife out.

“Let’s sit down and wait.” They had to wait for another message saying they should go back. “I’ve sent a message that we didn’t find no one.” He sighed; it wasn’t good coming back without any news.

“I’m hungry.” Baëkhyun sat down on a piece of a wall – it was in a way that looked like a bench. Not comfortable, but it was the best they could get.

The oldest sat down by Baëkhyun's side, snuggling into him. Feeling the warmth between the bodies and smiling widely, letting himself close his eyes for some minutes. When he opened again, he made a sign to Chën to sit down by his other side, hugging him too. Between the three, the oldest was the most affectionate, liking to feel the touch, the warmth. Sometimes they would wonder if all experiments felt the same way they felt towards each other.

“Sometimes you’re to gay, Xiůmin.” The red hair one chuckles, but also snuggles into the oldest one.

“Says the one who likes a dick in his ass.” Xiůmin murmured in his ear. “Or would you prefer me ordering you around? Asking you to fuck our Chën the way I want, the way I order you to?” He didn’t answer though, just let a groan escape; his hands grabbing the oldest’s thigh, caressing it.

Everything between them was different since the beginning. When it first started, was when Chën showed up in Baëkhyun’s dorm, a new clone, they got close right away, hugging, running around often, and then the youngest one felt his feelings start pouring out. Baëkhyun was too sexy, too noisy, with a lot of creepy smiles, with eyes too shiny, and he couldn’t stay still anymore. Firstly, he felt his hands moving towards body parts of his friend he would never dare to touch, then one night, there was a dream. A dream of them, making out, and when he woke up, he didn’t think twice before going to the other bed and releasing all his feelings, of how much he would like to be fucked by the other, to hear him whisper, to touch that body.

Xiůmin appeared next, they didn’t expect a third roommate. It was all chaos. The two felt the need to touch each other but with another one in the room it was impossible, they were distant between themselves at first, too many fights – especially because the oldest one would keep commanding them around. But the red haired one, kept saying dirty words about Xiůmin commanding them when they fuck, how it would be sexy if he was with them saying every little word they needed, and it didn’t take too long till Chën started looking at him with other eyes too. It didn’t take long till they asked for the other. It was in that night where they both were making out in the bed, when the older open the door and they asked for help with pleasure eyes, moaning loudly, and when they started it.

Since then, they’ve been in a romantic relationship, it wasn’t official, the others couldn’t know, but it was their way of saying they need each other’s touch. That they need each other to live. It was their little secret.

“Fuck.” Chën shouted when an arrow hit the wall of the building in front of them, falling into the ground. They looked at the red haired one – since the arrow came from near him. 

“It scratched my arm.” Baëkhyun said in an angry voice. Not taking any more time to make a ball of lights and sending it to the region the arrow came from, trying to blind whoever the enemy was.

“Is it too bad?” Xiůmin asked looking around, his eyes too busy trying to find someone else, someone who could harm them, but when he released one of them was running towards the target. “Baëkhyun!!”

The oldest and youngest followed him, running into the unknown. Baëkhyun's footsteps were heavy, but he couldn’t stop, not taking too much time to get near one of the EXO’s boys. It was Sehun, he had a bow and arrows, standing between two buildings and looking at him, his eyes kept looking around from time to time. The clone took a small step near him, but before he could get closer, a strong wind came, making his hair get into his eyes with sand, and then he was on the ground, fallen because of the wind. He could see another EXO coming, and tooking Sehun away in front of his eyes. It was probably Jongin.

He stayed there, on the ground, alone. In his mind, it looked like a lot of time had passed, but soon there were footsteps behind him, and he didn’t need to look to know that was his roommates. The three trying to catch their own breath after a long run that they didn’t expect at all.

“Are you okay?” Chën asked. He felt a hand in his shoulder looking at Xiůmin’s deep eyes, and he smiled.

“I’m stronger than you both.” He got up with a sassy tone in his voice.

Baëkhyun let out a moan when his body reached the comfort of his bed, he was tired, his eyes closing, and a smile of pleasure appeared. The area was silent because everyone was training or sleeping, and for a moment, he thought about sleeping too, but the sound of the door opening made him sigh. He knew that was Chën without even looking because of the silent steps that came with it. He stayed in the same position, just laid down, not thinking, just relaxing his body.

After the encounter they sent a new message to Red Force and they told them to come back, he – of course – got scolded for running, but he did not care at all, he knew that he wasn’t thinking when he ran, letting his own anger take care of his body. He ate after that, it wasn’t the same food as the lunch one, but enough to get the energy again. Probably the other two had eaten too and gotten to the training. He was supposed to train if he wasn’t ‘semi’-injured.

He heard footsteps coming, and next a body sat down in the space of his bed, it didn’t take long to feel pain in his arm. 

“Don’t.” Baëkhyun opened his eyes, looking directly at the youngest with some alcohol in his hand – for the cut on his arm. “It’s okay.” He took the hand of him, sitting down on the bed, still looking at the youngest.

“Can I at least put some clothes in it? So you won’t hit it in any place.” Chën asked, concern wavering his eyes, and the other nodded

Chën didn’t even think twice before taking a piece of his own clothes and ripping it. He held the hurt arm taking care to not wrap the bandage too tight, he was concerned that it could become worse if they didn’t take enough care of it. His eyes wavering near the scar looking if there was another one. He was too focused on it, scaring himself when he felt a hand in his torso.

“Sexy.” Baëkhyun eyes were hungry, starving. His hands were warm, caressing his torso, but he kept his eyes looking one and only and that part. He stayed doing it for a while, just stopping to put the hand he was caressing in the other neck and looking directly at his lips, the lips he loved. “I love your piercing.” His voice was low, but the other did not mind answering.

Baëkhyun took the chance to press their lips together, in a rough way, the way he loves. The youngest lips were warm, he was confused by the sudden kiss and the roughness, but the one with red hair knew he loves the rough way. He’s used to kissing the youngest in that way, it’s his way to show how raw his feeling is, how hungry he is for more and more. They have been all busy these days, he actually doesn’t remember the last time they touched each other.

He bit the other’s lips between the kiss, feeling a rush inside him, it was everything so warm. His hands kept caressing the other neck between all the mess. Stopping slowly just to kiss him again, with more hungriness, with more passion, and rougher. Baëkhyun needed the other, needed to touch him, every little piece of his body, to fuck him the way he wants.

“You know that we both will be punished later, right?” Chën said between the kiss, looking deep into the other eyes, falling in the long darkness they are. His heart was beating crazy. He touches the scar on the other’s face with care, seeing more lust at each second. He couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy his roommate was with those hungry eyes, with the pure lust.

Chën's lips were swollen, but he didn’t mind, he just needed more. He pushed the other again into another kiss, moaning between it – he knew how to tease the other, how to drive him crazy. Couldn’t take any more of the warm that was spreading through his body, pulling the other into the bed, into his own mess, he could hear the way his breath changed when he pressed their bodies. He stopped the kiss, a string of saliva pulling them together.

Baëkhyun was the bold one, he stopped the kiss, touching the other cock, hearing a soft groan that made his own cock twitch into the pants. He loves the way the other’s body responded to him. Between them both, everything was rough and sometimes they would change their positions, but the lust in their eyes would always be the same.

“I want you to fuck me, please.” The youngest said, trying to catch his own breath. He needed more. His body grinding against the other, asking for it.

It wasn’t a surprise when they turned into the bed, the youngest laid down while the other started to take their clothes off. First the shirt, then the pants, letting them with the underwear only. They both could see how hard they already are, and a string of wet in their pants. Baëkhyun kissed every little part of the other body, knowing his weak spots, the spots where he would groan, moan louder, almost crying like a baby. He would grind sometimes feeling the other’s cock against his own, letting his moans escape. His fingers went to one of the nipples, caressing it, torturing the other, while his mouth kept sucking, kissing the other nipple, his moans were louder, and Baëkhyun could only hum with the happiness of hearing those beautiful sounds.

They were so lost in their lust, in their paradise that when the door opened, they didn’t hear, neither when a little gasp was heard. Did not feel the deep gaze staring at them both, hungry eyes, covered by the pure lust.

“You’re both two little sluts.” Xiůmin’s voice echoed, at the same time they both stopped, looking at the oldest in the room, the one with red hair was with a smile, while the other one blushed. “Couldn’t wait for me? I was planning in giving some rewards.” He sighed, taking off his shirt, moving his head in a negative move and making a sound in disapproval. “But you both are sooo hungry. So hungry for some cocks, aren’t you?” 

“For now, I think you two can continue your little play.” He continued, sitting down in the other bed, far away from the two, his eyes were dark looking at the other two, but he couldn’t ignore his arousal.

Baëkhyun was the first to move, smirking before letting his tongue touch the other’s chest, letting a line of saliva before touching his nipples again. The youngest arched his chest, a heavy breath coming, he looked so sexy in that way, all wet from the other, his hard cock showing in the underwear, his lips open, while he tried to contain the noises coming from it. He took off the underwear from the other, seeing how hard he was, his cock jumping into his stomach with a loud and wet noise. Baëkhyun's eyes shone, and he could see that was the moment the oldest touched his dick – over the piece of clothes.

He moans louder the moment he felt a hand in his cock looking at Chën’s hands, stroking it over the underwear. Chën didn’t take long to pull the one with red hair in a messy kiss, their tongues meeting each other. Just stopping to take off the underwear, letting them both naked in the bed, still with the oldest in the other bed looking at them. The room was too warm, too hot, and they need more.

“Chën, don’t you think it would be good to suck that cock, hm?” Xiůmin said, his eyes scanning them with desire. He would always command the other two, even in the training or in their room. When the youngest nodded, he got up, walking towards the two, both were looking at the oldest, waiting for the next move.

His footsteps looked like they took longer than expected, he sat near them, petting Chën hair with care, passing his hand through his hair, ear then lips. He took some space on the bed, pulling Baëkhyun to his lap, his back against his chest, before kissing behind his ear with devotion. He knew it was a sensitive place, seeing his cock twitch, and soft noises coming from his mouth. While his lips were in his ear, he made a move for the youngest who got closer and he didn’t need to talk because the youngest was on his knee looking at the cock of the red one, eyes shining with all the pleasure.

Chën started with his hand, touching the cock, it was so beautiful. He could feel his mouth salivating to taste it – even if he was already used to it. His lips came closer, pumped it before putting it whole in his mouth, without even thinking about it, he heard the gasp from him, while he kept humming against the cock. His mouth was full, and he loves it. From time to time he would look at the person he was sucking, seeing how his eyes were closed and how close he was. He kept sliding his tongue around it, sometimes getting into the tip of the cock feeling the taste coming from it, he kept using his hands from time to time, getting the other closer.

The oldest used the time they were too into their own play to stop sucking the other’s ear, getting the lube from the drawer that stays beside the bed, he took some time to get his own fingers wet with it, enough so he could put it in. He squeezed Baëkhyun’s ass, putting a finger inside his hole, smiling wide from the sounds coming from his roommate. His cock kept twitching, hard, it was too hot in his own pants, and he couldn’t wait to fill Baëkhyun’s hole with his cock, feeling the warmth, feeling his hole squeezing against him. He put another finger, hearing his breaths coming hard, and he knew he was getting close to his orgasm.

“Ah..I can’..” Baëkhyun moaned loudly. “I, please, I will come.” His voice was all wrecked, and he knew he couldn’t come till the end, his eyes were teary, he needed it.

Xiůmin put another finger, he knew that the other wouldn’t come yet, he had learned how to keep on going for a long time. His eyes were stuck in the youngest still sucking the cock, while he kept his fingers busy in the other’s hole. He didn’t know if he could take all the pleasure he was feeling just by looking. They looked so sexy and beautiful with it.

“Chënnie, you can stop.” He heard a ‘plop’ when the other stopped sucking, his lips were wet from the pre-cum, he licked them, moaning at the taste. _So sexy_. Xiůmin always felt like he could come just by seeing their images.

“I will prepare him.” Baëkhyun stroked his cock one last time. He touched butt, when the other was on his arms and elbows, showing how beautiful his ass was to them, he took some time to devote himself to kissing, licking, squishing, and biting it, feeling his warm skin and it was so soft. The muffled sounds were filling the room.

Meanwhile Xiůmin stripped off the last pieces of clothing he had, pumping his cock quickly while looking at how devoted the other two were, they would always do their best in the bed, do the best for the best orgasm they could have

Baëkhyun had all his focus in the youngest, two fingers inside the hole along with his tongue that kept teasing it, the other hand squishing – and sometimes slapping – his butt, hearing the whimpers coming from him. He had some kinky for the other butt, the way it looked when bounced, the way it was all too soft and sometimes he almost felt like it was asking to be fucked, asking to be fucked by his dick. He let out a loud moan, swearing in his own mind, when he felt a cock against his ass, and hands in his ass.

“I’m gonna fuck you the way you love.” Xiůmin murmured.

The one with red hair didn’t even take his time to process the words before he felt his hole being stretched by a cock, the feeling of being full and the pleasure coming together with some pain. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, stopping everything he was doing at the youngest. He knew Xiůmin’s cock was big, but every time it felt different, it felt better. His moan coming, suddenly, when he felt a hand in his cock.

“So eager, our Chënnie.” The oldest said, slapping his butt, and starting to move slowly.

When he looked down, Chën had taken off his fingers and was now, with his dick in his hand, trying to put it in his own hole. It was a sexy image, it made him groan in pleasure, especially when thinking about how eager the other was for him. He didn’t think twice, pulling the youngest body towards him, simulating like he was gonna fuck him, putting his hard cock near the hole – that was asking for some pleasure, and he heard the angry groan coming from him – especially when he didn’t put it in, instead he tried to go back to get some distance between their bodies. Unconsciously, this made the oldest go deeper, and he let out a moan.

“Please…. _Fuck. Ah, Baëk_ , I need it.” Chën said it, actually it was more like begging. He looked back with watery eyes, shining like the stars.

Baëkhyun could handle everything, he could handle with pleasure forever, but if there was something that he could not handle was hearing the youngest one begs. He always knew when he begs because it won’t take too much till they all get lost in their own pleasure, till the only thing coming from their mouths were moans, asking for more, asking to cum and have the best orgasm. And he needs it too.

When Xiůmin started fucking harder he knew he could not tease anymore.

“Fuck him harder.” The oldest murmured in his ears before letting a soft kiss in his shoulder.

And he didn’t need another order. He touched his cock, taking Chën’s hands away, before putting it in the hole and not waiting for him to get used to before fucking him, hard, deep, it was the way he likes, anyway. Chën’s muffled sounds echoed through the room, his lips were against the pillow, his dick was so hard, leaking pre-cum.

Chën wasn’t the type who was used to controlling his sounds, controlling his orgasm, so he was always the first one to feel everything coming at once, he tried to contain it. But he needed more at each second. His hands went to his cock, pumping it, fast, the way he knew he needed it. He could feel the hard moves behind him and the moans getting louder, showing that the other two were close too.

Baëkhyun was being sucked by the oldest, he couldn’t see anything anymore except his own pleasure, and he felt the moment his lips opened in a loud moan, the moment his tummy went rigid, and his body trembled, feeling his cum come in shots against the youngest, but he still kept moving. Xiůmin had stopped after coming too, but between his own pleasure he caressed the middle one face, pulling it towards a messy kiss. They didn’t care about their bodily fluids, or the mess they were.

And then, Chën came, with a large groan, taking the other two from their own minds, to look at all the mess the other had done in the bed, his cum in the sheets, the pillow wet from his saliva – for trying to stop the moans.

“Such good boys.” Xiůmin said, more to himself. He was the first one to get up the bed. “I’m gonna pick some tissues in the bathroom to clean this mess. You both get some rest before we take a shower.” It was an order, he was always the one to look for the other two, taking care of them.

Baëkhyun moaned the moment his body was against the warm bed, feeling suddenly too tired. But when the youngest moved to snuggle on him, he didn’t think twice before slapping his ass and caressing it after, hearing soft moans coming. Chën's body was against his, warm, and they both were tired, closing their eyes and relaxing their minds and bodies. Too lazy to even move. They stayed like that for a long time, till they fell asleep.

When the oldest came back, he laughed at the scene, his babies sleeping cutely in the messy bed. It was a cute scene. His heart felt warm. Xiůmin took his time cleaning the cum before getting dry, being aware to not move too much or make too much noise to wake up the others. After that, he throwed the tissues quickly in the trash. He always prefered them to take a shower before sleeping, but they all fall asleep after such a good fuck. He snuggled with the others too, sharing a small bed even when they have their own. Closing his eyes, and didn’t take too much time to fall asleep.


End file.
